


Bitter and the Sweetness

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, happy shiro loves you baby day!, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “Do you think any of the neighbours actually saw us?” Keith asks. It isn’t a self conscious question so much as it’s honest and open curiosity. Shiro looks around at the surrounding houses and up and down the empty street before he shrugs.“Maybe. I hope so.”“And why is that?” Shiro is sure his own face has betrayed his thoughts, expression settling into something loving and soft and incredibly fond - if it wasn’t already. Though, he imagines Keith knows him well enough to be able to anticipate what he’s going to say.He says it anyways.“So they can see how much I love you, Baby.”---Shiro and Keith spend some time out in the rain.





	Bitter and the Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Title and insp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W46OinquroE
> 
> Shiro Loves you, Baby

Shiro stares up at the grey clouds concealing the bright, blue sky. It’s the coolest it’s been all week and he and Keith are more than happy to sit outside and enjoy the cool breeze without the sun beating down uncomfortably on their skin. None of their neighbours are out and Shiro wonders if it’s because nobody is willing to be out when the clouds look like they carry the promise of rain.

When the sky breaks open, minutes later, his mind tells him he jinxed it. It’s a childish thought, something he hasn’t been told since he was smaller and rainy days were meant for splashing in puddles.

Maybe they still can be.

When Keith shifts up to his feet, ready to turn and take shelter inside, Shiro catches him by the hand.

“We should stay.” Keith quirks an eyebrow at him quizzically.

“It’s raining,” Keith states. It’s an obvious statement, but it comes out sounding like a question. Like he’s not sure Shiro is really suggesting they stay out in the rain.

Shiro gets it - there isn’t a soul outside right now and that’s the smarter idea, he knows - but he thinks about lost time and wonders if there’s any way to make up for that. Between being whisked into a war in space and returning home and trying to readjust to life on earth, there just hadn’t been time for a lot of _fun_.

“Have you ever played in the rain?” Shiro asks. Keith’s brows furrow in a way that Shiro wants to smooth out with his thumb, processing the question. “When you were a kid?”

“No.” Keith shakes his head.

“First time for everything, then.” Squeezing Keith’s hand, he guides him away from the porch and further out into the rain. Their feet smack against wet cement and water goes splashing as they reach the roadside where it’s started pooling shallowly.

Shiro feels slightly giddy as rain falls onto his face and he looks at Keith, watching him kick the water around with his feet as they both get more and more drenched.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith tells him when he finally meets Shiro’s gaze, smiling in response to Shiro’s own expression.

“But you love it,” Shiro says, sweeping Keith into his arms. The water scatters with the movement and Shiro settles his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith shakes his head at him, fondly amused, even as he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck.

The rain may be a bit cold, but he can’t say he regrets this. Besides, Keith is warm in the circle of his arms and that’s good enough. It’s all he really needs right now.

“You’re right,” Keith agrees, still smiling. “I love it, but now what, Flyboy?”

Shiro pretends to think on it, as if he hadn’t been set on this idea from the start, before he asks, “may I have this dance?”

“The neighbours might see us,” Keith says, looking around. Shiro slowly draws him back, a gentle hand on his chin

“Just keep your eyes on me.”

“I can’t dance,” Keith tries.

“Just follow my lead,” Shiro responds, starting to sway them to the pattering of rain against rooftops and cars parked nearby.

“There isn’t any music,” Keith points out, even as he lets Shiro guide them in slow, small circles. Shiro brushes damp hair behind Keith’s ear and nuzzles the side of his head.

“You’ll just have to listen closely then.”

He kisses Keith’s temple before he inhales, exhaling on the first lyric of a song. Keith tightens his arms around Shiro and drops his head onto his shoulder with a half-hearted groan.

It’s terribly cheesy, holding Keith close and singing to him about holding on, about not letting go, about falling in love. It’s exactly the type of thing Keith has come to expect from Shiro. It’s exactly the type of thing Shiro loves springing on Keith. So it’s perfect.

The words fade as the last of the lyrics are sung and Shiro hums until he can’t feel the rain falling into his hair anymore. Their dance comes to a halt, water swishing around their feet, and they look up as the sun slowly breaches the cloud cover.

Everything is suddenly brighter as light reflects off of wet surfaces and Keith stares around with bright eyes. Nobody ever pays attention to how pretty the world looks when the rain has passed and the light returns to make everything shine.

There’s not a thing, though, that Shiro can see that is brighter than the smile Keith shares with him.

“I can’t believe we’ve been out this whole time,” Keith says, incredulous, taking in his drenched clothes. He laughs as he looks back to Shiro, evidently amused at the sight as he says, “we’re all wet.”

Shiro swipes wet hair away from Keith’s forehead and kisses him there, purely self-indulgent because it’s hard to not want to kiss Keith when he’s acting so utterly charming. Nobody should look half as adorable when they’re completely soaked and yet here is Keith with bright, violet eyes and his soft smile and it’s all just for Shiro.

“We can go dry off inside soon,” Shiro says. His hand drifts from atop Keith’s head to cup his face, thumb stroking along one rosy cheek.

“Do you think any of the neighbours actually saw us?” Keith asks. It isn’t a self conscious question so much as it’s honest and open curiosity. Shiro looks around at the surrounding houses and up and down the empty street before he shrugs.

“Maybe. I hope so.”

“And why is that?” Shiro is sure his own face has betrayed his thoughts, expression settling into something loving and soft and incredibly fond - if it wasn’t already. Though, he imagines Keith knows him well enough to be able to anticipate what he’s going to say.

He says it anyways.

“So they can see how much I love you, Baby.”

“You’re such a dork,” Keith says, leaning into Shiro’s touch, still smiling.

“You love it,” Shiro says for the second time that day. Not because it needs saying - they both know it’s true.

“I love you.”

The following kiss is warm, a bit wet and tastes a little like rainwater.

That’s perfect, too.

**Author's Note:**

> #he is looking at Keith


End file.
